


In The Hills

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Hills Have EyesCharacter: Chameleon, others mentionedRelationship: Chameleon/readerRequest: chameleon x reader. I don’t have a plot in mind but if you could write something to do with his tongue, that would be awesome





	1. Chapter 1

Your heart was beating hard against your chest as you ran across the rough terrain.   
When you finally slowed down, you looked around, trying to train your eyes to find the person you were looking for. Although it wasnt easy. The part you had stopped in was surrounded by large, yellowish rocks on the outside of the mines.   
Your breathing was harsh and your cheeks flushed red as you turned in a circle, your eyes scanning the rocks.   
Little did you knew as you overlooked one rock and turned away from it, someone was camouflaged against the surface and as soon as you back was to him, he leaped at you.   
You gasped as an arm wrapped around your waist and picked you up.   
“Damn it!” You cried out as you heard your oldest friend Chameleon chuckle as he threw you up so you were perched on his shoulder, his hands holding onto your ankles to make sure you didn’t fall.   
“How do you do that?” You demanded, crossing your arms. You weren’t talking about the camouflage because you knew that was due to his unique skin. You were meaning how he always managed to be hidden so close to you without you knowing.   
“Practice.” He said, holding his chin up with pride.   
Cursing, you knew you had lost the bet which was that you could get to the foot of the hill before Chameleon could catch you.   
You were part of Jupiter’s clan which you were grateful for because they were a little more family orientated that Hades. You had been adopted as a small baby into Mama care and had always been apart of the family. Part of the reason for them adopting you was because you had two different coloured eyes. They saw that as a mutation and decided they couldn’t kill one of their own. Plus, Mama was pregnant with Ruby at the time and refused to let any baby be harmed.   
But you never knew anyone outside of your clan till you were 8.   
\--------------flash back -----------------  
When you were about 8 years old, you had been playing hid and seek with Lizard and Pluto when you had run into the mines.   
That was where you met Chameleon. He was only a year older that you and had instantly been drawn to you. He followed you around the mines, even diverting a few of his own clan away from you despite knowing his father would be cross and probably hit him for it. He had seen you playing with the other clan but he had also seen you running from them. He hadn’t known you had been playing a game.   
You had turned around and seen him switching hiding places, using his skin to blend into the surroundings. But because of your connection with your clan, you weren’t afraid of him much to his surprise.   
“You’re good at hide and seek.” You giggled, running over to him and bouncing on the ball of your foot. He didn’t speak but simply nodded.   
“Can you help me? My brothers are trying to find me and I need a good place.” You asked, glancing around as if to draw inspiration.   
Of course he helped you.   
In fact, he found a place at the side of the hills and away from the traps which you could hid and even see over into your own area.   
The two of you stayed hidden for a while. But the time flew. You two talked and giggled, not loud enough to be heard. Until you noticed 2 men, 1 woman and 2 boys walking along. You winced when you saw the two men and woman had guns and you heard Chameleon hiss. As they got closer, you saw it was Papa, Cyst, Pluto and Lizard and they all looked ready for war.   
You jumped and when to start running down the side of the hill to them, worried you were in trouble but a hand caught you.   
“They’ll hurt you.” Chameleon hissed, trying to pull you back but you shook your head.   
“No they wont. That’s my papa and mama and uncle and brothers.” You said, pointing to the group.   
The two of you had hurried down the side of the mountain. You had thought he wouldn’t come with you but when he saved you from falling more than once, you were grateful.   
“Hades!” You heard your father screaming, his voice filled with anger as they approached the opening of the mines.   
As you got closer, you saw a group of new mutants come out from the mines, lead by a large and rather fat man.   
“Brother.” The fatter one growled, obviously insulted by the weapons in their hands.   
“You give me back my daughter.” Papa had growled, signalling to the others to stand back as he went up to the man.   
Just then, you and Chameleon jumped down the final distance and landed no so far from them. Both groups heard you and turned to the source of the noise.   
“[y/n]!” Mama had called out, running over and wrapping her arms around you. When she pulled back, she had cupped your face in her hands. “Did they hurt you?” She demanded, making you frown, thinking she meant Pluto and Lizard since they could get a little rough.   
“No, Chameleon helped me hid.” You said, earning a grown from Papa.   
“Why were you hiding?” He spat, more at the other man than at you.   
“We were playing hide and seek. And Lizard always says im rubbish at hiding so Chameleon helped me win.” You said, pointing to your brothers who were looking rather sheepish.   
Mama had took your hand and pulled you over to your brothers as Chameleon went to stand with two other boys around about the same age.   
Papa had told Mama to take you, Pluto and Lizard home while he stayed and spoke to the man who you later found out was Hades.   
It was agreed that day that Hades couldn’t lay a finger on you. Later on in life, you found out that Hades keeps females for breeding purposes which kinda made your skin crawl but they never touched you. In fact, you helped them a lot. You would lead people into the mines because they trusted a young girl. You also helped with the care of the new-borns, Unfortunately, very few survived more than a few months due to their mutations and their births. But you did your best to try and find out why that could be. It was through your research and curiosity that lead to a few babies living for a few days which for Hades, was a break through since most died a birth.   
You had also found out that the clans had been split for a number of years but it seemed your and Chameleons friendship had started a repairing process between them.   
Hazel, Pluto and Ruby were very good friends due to their softer nature and Lizard had taken a liking to Letch and Stabber because of their shared knack for violence. The older ones still didn’t always get along as well as the younger generation but they put that aside.   
you were and still are, surprised that Hades had grown to protect you. He was like an uncle to you now and always made sure you were okay. It had surprised Papa as well, considering he sometimes treated you better than his own sons. But you were like Ruby. You could do no wrong in anyone’s eyes, including Hades. You helped everyone in their own way. You read to Grabber because he couldn’t see properly. You helped Hansel organise his collections into piles so his room wasn’t so cluttered. Letch and Stabber used you as practice. They would chase you through the mines to keep them on their toes. This was done by having the word “Victim”. You would call it out at any time you desired when you were in the mines and they had to catch you before you got to the foot of the mines. This game normally ended up with most the clan joining in and you laughing your head off. You took care of their wounds and mutations.   
You grew to be as part of their family as you were your own.   
\-----------------------------back to present -----------------------  
You were finally put down onto a rock by Chameleon near the entrance to the mines.   
“Papa says I can stay out till the sun sets but then they need my help with a car that’s broken down.” You smiled, looking at your friend. He had grown up to become incredibly handsome to you. You never understood why no one else thought so. He was so unique, so strange and you loved that. He had stopped wearing shirt a while ago and you didn’t mind, especially when he would hug you or even make the slightest bit of physical contact with you.   
As you looked at him, you noticed slight bruising on the good side of his face. Reaching out, you gently ran your fingers over it, knowing exactly who did this to him. That was one thing you resented about Hades. How he treated Chameleon.   
“What happened?” You asked, seeing him flinch a little.   
“Someone got away. My fault.” As he spoke, you kinda understood. It was dangerous to let people escape but you didn’t agree with Hades hitting him. Sure, Lizard got very aggressive, but he never lay a finger on you. He would sometimes punch Pluto but Pluto would get his own back.   
“I hate seeing you hurt.” You mumbled, moving closer to him. He was so sweet to you, so caring and loving so you didn’t understand how anyone could be mean or violent to him. To be honest, you didn’t know how anyone could mean or violent to any of your family. You only killed out of either necessity or fear. The first time Chameleon had ever killed, it was because you were in danger. A man had been about to shoot you when Chameleon had jumped down from a bolder and started to beat the man with a rock. He had proven since that day he would go to the ends of the earth for you and you for him.   
You felt an arm wrapping around your waist as Chameleon gave your side a slight squeeze as he looked down at you.   
You loved looking into those beautiful eyes, seeing the emotions swirling in them.   
You realised you had started to caress the side of his face with your hand while your free hand was resting on his lap. It felt so nice having these close encounters with each other. It only made your heart long for him more. You wanted to feel his hands on your side, feeling his hot breath on your lips and his skin on yours. You knew about his tongue and just the thought of it made your mind spin with lust. You wished you could lie to yourself and say you had never thought of him as more than a friend. But the truth was, it was something you longed for. You couldn’t even count how many times you had lay in your bed and thought of him while doing other things to yourself.   
It was this thought that drove you to lean forward and press your lips against his in a surprising kiss. You felt him jump then stiffen. You would have pulled away but you were too engrossed in the kiss, even if it was one sided. His lips were surprisingly soft and welcoming.   
He had more than enough strength to push you away. In fact, if he wanted to end the kiss, all he had to do was sit up straight and due to his height and your lack of, you wouldn’t be able to continue the kiss.   
But he didn’t. He just stayed frozen.   
Due to kiss lack of response, you pulled back, your cheek glowing a dark red. You had expected him to kiss you back after some amount of time but he didn’t.   
“Chameleon, i-im sorry.” Was all you could mutter as jumped off the rock and started to run.   
Tears began to pool in your eyes as you tried yourself to run down the side of the hills.   
You couldn’t believe you had been so stupid. Chameleon had never shown any signs of wanting anything more from you. Apart from the lingering gazes, the soft touches, the warm embraces.   
You shook your head as you went to run down the side of the hills but tripped and lost your footing.   
You braced yourself for the inevitable hard ground but it never came.   
You had been caught in mid air and pull against a hard chest. You blinked rapidly and looked up, seeing Chameleon was staring down at you. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking but your stomach was doing back flips as you tried to think of how to explain your actions to him.   
But then he ducked down and pressed his lips to yours, taking you totally off guard but you quickly responded to the kiss, not wanting him to feel that the first kiss was a mistake.   
You found your kneeling going weak as he kissed you. Especially when he let out a low groan that you could feel from his chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling his slip to your lower back and pull you against him. He then moved you so you were pressed between him and rock but you didn’t mind.  
You felt he was about to deepen the kiss but then stopped. You took his lower lip in between your teeth and playfully bit down, not hard enough to hurt. Chameleon pulled away from the kiss, his eyes seeing the smirk on your lip and he relaxed. You were panting slightly and your eyes were hungry with lust for him. You saw him tilt his head slightly, his eyes now focusing on your lips like he was trying to get the courage to dive back in for another kiss.   
You noticed a small strand of saliva from the previous kiss was on his lips and trailed down to his chin. Taking the opportunity, you leaned forward and licked from his lips to his lips, latching onto them for a quick kiss before pulling back. You saw Chameleon smile before he opened his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he stretched his long tongue.   
Instantly, you took it in your mouth, moaning at the feeling as he began to push it further into your mouth. You moaned, unable to control yourself as his lips finally met yours.   
“[y/n]!” A voice buzzed from your radio, making you both jump apart, panting.   
You fumbled with your Radio from your back pocket.  
“yeah?” You called dover the radio as Lizards voice came back on.   
“Big brain wants yah back now. Said to go out earlier.” Lizard told you.   
“Okay, I’ll head back the now.” You confirmed and the radio went dead.   
You took a deep breath and looked back to Chameleon. You saw there was a sadness in his eyes.   
“I have to go.” You said, panting slightly still. Chameleon looked up to your eyes and you saw there was a silent question in them. But you couldn’t tell what it was.   
You sighed and turned to walk down the side of the hill but someone caught your wrist. Turning, you saw Chameleon.   
“Come back?” He practically begged you and instantly, you knew he didn’t just mean to come back and see him. It was a hidden question of that kiss.   
“If you want me to.” You smiled, turning and stepping closer to him. Instantly, he let go of your wrist to wrap his arms around your body. You felt at home in his arms.   
“Always.” He mumbled before ducking down for another quick kiss.   
You kissed him back but had to pull away before things got too heated again. You didn’t think you could pull yourself away another time.   
“Meet me here after dark?” You panted, looking up at him through your eyelashes. He nodded, beaming at you before kissing your forehead and stepping back.   
You started to run down the side of the hills, your heart racing.   
The rest of the day, you couldn’t stop smiling. Neither could you wait for night to fall. So you could return to the hills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Hills Have Eyes   
> Characters: Chameleon, Hades, others mentioned   
> Relationship: Chameleon/reader   
> Request: please do a smutty chameleon? Set after the one you wrote called the hills. But with angsty bits. Thank u

You ran back to the mines of Hades clan, not caring about being seen or not or even if there was any danger.   
After this afternoons kiss with Chameleon, you wanted more. So much more.   
You wished you hadnt have been interrupted but there was nothing could be done about that. You had managed to sneak out with the help of Ruby, who you had told of the kiss but no one else. She was going to cover for you and if someone does find out you aren’t there, shes gonna say you had to go to see Hades with some medicine for the breeders and you had forgotten to give them it earlier.   
Upon reaching the spot that was agreed upon earlier, you sat on one of the boulders, slightly out of breath, and waited.   
and waited.   
And waited.   
\-----------time skip------------------  
it had been 4 hours since you got here, and your eyes were falling shut.   
Why hadnt Chameleon came already?   
As Hades oldest and “favourite” son, he normally was allowed to do as he wished in his free time. So coming to meet you had never been a problem.   
Glancing around, you thought you saw him move out the corner of your eye. So you jumped down to investigate.   
But as you walked closer, quietly calling out his name, you saw nothing.   
So you continued to wait.   
For 5 more hours until the sun started to peak over the hills. At that point, you left in tears.   
\---------------------time skip-------------------------  
God knows what was going on.   
it had been weeks since you had spoken properly with Chameleon and he with you. You still kept up your friendships with the other members of the clan but not him.   
He had started to hid from you. You would hear him in the next room but when you ran in, he would be gone. He didn’t meet with you for chats or come over to your house in the village for meals.   
It hurt you, deeply. More than you told Ruby, who was getting worried.   
Today, you had had to visit Hades about some stronger glasses for Grabber and some fresh meat which Pluto had helped you haul over in a sake. But Pluto had went back to the village while you spoke with Letch who told you that an outsider had nearly gotten away a couple of days ago. The guy hadnt been big or anything so there should have been no problem. You frowned, knowing keeping the outsiders here was Chameleons job.   
Letch told you Chameleon had been distracted the last few weeks and Hades didn’t like it. There had been a bunch of incidence where Hades had nearly knocked Chameleon out. In face, Chameleon had developed a sudden hate for Hades. You understood why Chameleon wouldn’t like Hades, but the guys in both the village and the hills played rough. It was a given and they didn’t know any better. Chameleon had nearly killed Letch after a fight got out of hand. But they never hated each other. Chameleon had started disobeying Hades orders, which was big.   
You knew if you or anyone else disobeyed Papa, they would be in for it.   
But you waved goodbye to Letch and made your way to the exit of the mines. You were quite far in, but you knew the way.   
There was a small tunnel which didn’t have any light in it. When you were with any of the clan, you would just follow their footsteps because they knew this place like the back of their hand. But when you were on your own, you would reach out and trail your fingers along the wall to keep your bearings.   
Pressing your tips to the wall, you walked slowly, allowing your senses to make up for your loss of sight. You knew there was a bend coming up, but as you approached it, you felt the wall bulge out.   
Stopping in your tracks, you held your breath as you felt the strange anomaly.   
You knew this was almost as well as the guys knew this cave and you knew this wasn’t normally there.   
But you noticed the wall was slightly warmer than normal.   
And it had a pulse.   
“Chameleon?” You called out, frowning in the darkness as you reached out your other hand and instantly felt the patches of skin which were normal.   
You could feel him breath as his pulse began to speed up. But he didn’t answer you.   
You ran your hand up in front, up his neck and to the left side of his face. The good side.   
he instantly leaned into your touch, moving for the first time.   
But all the heartache you suffered was not forgotten.   
AS you started into the darkness, you had a burst of confidence you would have never had if you had seen him properly.   
“You broke my heart, and I hate you for that.” You mumbled into the darkness, tears flowing down your cheeks as you pulled away and stumbled over to the next section of wall.  
You heard Chameleon take in two short gasps of air, like he had just been shot but you kept going.   
“Wait.” You heard him call, but it only pushed you to walk faster.   
But then you felt his hand grab your upper arm and stop you. Instead, you started to pull you back.   
“What are you-?” You tried to demand but Chameleon made a harsh ‘shh’ sound, so you bit your tongue.   
He pulled you down a passage way which was only dimly lit and you could just make out his back and head.   
You quickly noticed he was taking you to his room.   
Like in the village, you had your own house, the guys here had their own ‘rooms’ which were about the size of a small apartment. Chameleons room was second biggest next to Hades. From what you had seen of it last time, it had a double bed with a desk and chair. It was very minimal. But that was mainly because of how often Chameleon stayed with you.   
But as he pulled you inside, you caught a glimpse of his face as he turned to shut the door behind you.   
He had nasty bruises up the side of his face and arm. In fact, he looked really sick. His skin was paler than normal, his eyes had dark circled under them and looked sunken in.   
Your eyes widened at the sight.   
You hated him for what he had done. But you couldn’t see him like this, so you averted your gaze to look at the wall to the right.   
Those bruises weren’t just from one beating. They were from several.  
“Whats going on with you, Chameleon?” You asked him but refusing to look up at him. That was until you saw his feet moving closer and he was right in front of you.   
Only then did you allow your eyes to travel back to his own, and instantly wished you hadnt.   
Out of everyone, you always said Chameleon had the most expressive eyes. At least to you. And in those eyes, you saw nothing but pain.   
“Cham, I don’t know whats going on!” You tried to sound empathetic to him, despite knowing you had no idea what was in his head.   
“He’ll take you from me.” Chameleon mumbled, his sad eyes watching you.   
“Who?” You asked, confused as to who Chameleon was talking about.   
“Papa.” Chameleon glanced to the side, his voice now and as if he expected someone to be listening.   
But then his attention turned back to you.  
“I-I don’t understand.” You shrugged your shoulder slightly in utter confusion. His answer had given you little information as to his sudden actions.   
But your reply seemed to cause a sudden burst of anger in Chameleon as he growled at you. You had heard that sort of noise before and knew it was a sign of danger.   
You quickly stepped back for your own safety.   
Soon enough, Chameleon went into a rage. He grabbed the wooden chair and flung it across the room. It crashed against the wall and shatter, making you jump. You backed father away until you were pressed against the far wall from him. Your eyes met his for a brief second but you quickly dropped your gaze, unable to look at him.   
“Leave.” You heard him growl at you, making you look back to him. “LEAVE!” He screamed you, making you jump and cower away from him in fear.   
He had never been one to scare you and this was the first time you honestly felt intimidated by him. His actions over the last few weeks were enough to make you doubt if you could predict his next move.   
Your eyes filled with tears as you stared at your once closest friend and you clasped a hand over your mouth to prevent a sob.   
Your legs were shaking and you knew you couldn’t move. You wanted to run past him, to get out of here and pretend this never happened.   
But you knew the second you left that door, it was over. Everything would change.   
There was no chance you could hid your upset from your family. And you knew that the second papa, Lizard and Cyst found out, they would hit the roof and refuse to let you ever see him again.   
You saw him move towards you out of the corner of your eye, so you closed your eyes. You knew he would probably pick you up and throw you out. Or hit you.   
No, he would never hurt you.  
But you felt something touch your upper arm and you flinched. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you opened your eyes to see him. He was gently touching your arm, all the anger from earlier seemed to have faded away and now that sadness and despair was back.   
“Im sorry.” He mumbled, his eyes falling to your tear stained cheek then back to your eyes. “He wont let us take a mate. ‘nd I wont lose you to him. So leave me.”   
Instantly, you knew ‘he’ was Hades.   
In your mind, you put 2 and 2 together. You had heard Hades was the only one in the clan allowed to breed with the breeders. But you weren’t a breeder and if Lizard or anyone for that matter ever found out that Hades would do that to you, there would be hell to pay.   
You knew most had more loyalty to you than they did to Hades, which meant if he ever wronged you or crossed you, they would be there to protect you.   
And that was what Chameleon was doing. He was protecting you. You could see the pain in his eyes as he seemed to struggle with some inner demon.   
“No.” You said, strongly. In honestly, you just wanted to see what he would do.   
You expected to see that same fit of rage from earlier, but what he did next surprised you.   
His eyes fell to your lips. He bent down, paused, then pressed his lips to yours once again.   
you had almost forgotten how nice it felt to kiss him and, if only for a brief moment, you felt complete again.   
You instantly responded to the kiss, reaching up and wrapping your arms around him. The kiss was feverous, passionate and needy. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against his body.   
You pulled away for air, but only moved your mouth about a inch away from him, keeping yourself as close to him as possible.   
“Leave?” He mumbled, his voice begging you with a tone of fear behind it.   
“Im not going to leave you.” You looked up into his dark eyes, seeing a spark behind them. He understood what you said had two meanings. You were saying you weren’t going to leave him now and you were saying you would never leave in. Not for Hades, not for anyone.   
You were then lifted off the ground and Chameleon carried you over to the small desk while he gently kissed your neck.   
you let out a small gasp which quickly turned into a quiet moan as he sat you down on the edge of the desk. You opened your legs and he stepped between them so you could wrap your legs around him.   
he kissed you, hard. You felt him pressing you back so you lay down. He kept his lips attached to yours as he leaned over you, enjoying the position. You could feel him grinding against you, not that there was much material between you both.   
You only wore a think skirt today which had ridden up your thigh and now was around your waist, covering nothing. You wore a pair of pink panties which hid your core from him. You could feel how hard he was beneath his trousers and it made your mind turn to lustful thoughts.   
Chameleon pulled back a little just as you rolled your hips against him. He shuddered a little as he looked down at you.   
“Mine.” He growled possessively before grabbing your hips and pulling you so you were closer to the edge of the table. You let out a small giggle and nodded.   
“Im all yours.” You whispered, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back ever so slightly. You could feel one of his hands had left your hips and he had pulled his hips back slightly. You started to press kisses to the side of his face and jaw as you heard him opening undoing his trousers and them falling to the floor.   
You knew this was Chameleons first time with anyone. Hades made it very clear that, like Chameleon had said, no one was allowed to mate but him. But you honestly didn’t care.   
You just wanted Chameleon.   
A part of you expected for him to pull your panties to the side and just thrust in, no matter how much it hurt. But he didn’t.   
He pulled back from your arms and grabbed your panties. You lifted your hips to allow him to pull them off for you.   
Again, you expected him to come back into your arms and fuck you. But he didn’t.   
He crouched down, grabbed your heels and pushed your legs up so your knees were bend and your feet on the very edge of the table. You watched him closely as he leaned in and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.   
You felt the tip of his tongue pressing against your sensitive slit and you let out a small moan. You rolled your hips against him, desperate for more contact. He rubbed the bud a couple of times before it travelled down. You felt his tongue being pushed inside you. It was strange, almost alien but felt amazing.   
As he pushed further inside you, he moved his tongue slightly that nearly drove you insane.   
You arched your back but bit down on your lower lip to stop a moan from escaping your lips. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you felt nothing but pleasure. You felt Chameleon push the last bit of his tongue inside you and his lips close around your opening.   
Your hips shook slightly as you moved against his mouth, loving the feeling of him inside you like this. You could feel his tongue moving inside you as his hands ran up and down your legs.   
He let out a groan of pleasure that vibrated through your body.   
“Oh, oh god. Chameleon.” You half moaned, half whispered to him.   
But then you felt him pulling back and his tongue leaving you.   
You let out a groan as you sat up, about to beg him. But he stood up and moved back between your legs. You saw his cock in his hand as he lined himself up with your now soaking entrance.   
he looked to you, as if he was making sure you were still okay with this. You were touched by this. Considering how his father takes women, it was so strange for Chameleon to basically ask for your consent.  
You nodded, reaching up and placing your hands on his neck as you felt him pressing the head against you.   
In one long thrust, he filled you. You couldn’t help but moan as you fell against his chest. It was a completely different feeling to before.   
Gently, he began to thrust in you. He let out a low groan as his hands grasped at your sides, shaking.   
You moved your head so your forehead was on his right shoulder, your arms now wrapped around his neck.   
Chameleon moved his head down so his head was in your right shoulder. His breathing was hard and heavy as his hips started to pick up a faster rhythm.   
Your hips moved against his as your body filled with a pleasure you had never felt before.   
“Mine!” You heard Chameleon growl into your neck, sending a spark of pleasure down your body.   
All you could do was moan ‘yeah’ a couple of times as you tried to clutch on to your sanity.   
He pressed you back and you lay back down on the table. Chameleon leaned over you and continued to thrust inside you.   
You wrapped your legs around him, hooking your heels together.   
You looked up at him, feeling your body approaching your orgasm. You had only ever had an orgasm by yourself, but this was so different. It felt so much more intense.   
And apparently, you weren’t the only one.   
Chameleons thrusts were becoming erratic and hard, making the table shake.   
You felt the knot in your lower stomach tighten quickly and you knew you couldn’t last any longer.   
“Chameleon.” You moaned just as your orgasm claimed your body, making you shake as your walls pulsed around him.   
The second he felt that, he let out a grunt/groan before you felt him spill his seed inside you.   
He gave a few more small, involuntary thrusts as his face contorted in pleasure just as yours did.   
Your body was still tingling with small bursts of pleasure when Chameleon pushed himself up and pulled out.   
you sat up, your hips hurting slightly but you didn’t care. That was until you hear a number of loud footsteps approaching the door.   
Chameleon ducked down and yanked his trousers back up, stepping in front of you as he fastened them. You crossed one leg over the other and pulled your skirt down to cover yourself just as the door to Chameleons room was flung open and Hades entered. You could see Chameleons back muscles tense as his father entered the room.   
“Hear banging.” Hades said, his voice giving nothing of his thoughts away. His eyes fell on the broken chair and you knew you had to come up with an excuse.   
“Oh, that was me. I saw a big spider.” You smiled, knowing that Hades knew of your hatred for the creature as well as the fact you would lose your mind if you saw one. You saw a smirk on his lips as he nodded, seemingly accepting the answer.   
“Jupiter’s wondering where you’re at.” He said as he walked further into the room.   
Chameleon seemed to move back, closer to you rather than follow his father.  
“Oh, sorry. I had to speak to Grabber, then I ran into Letch then Chameleon.” You explained, leaving out the ‘I just fucked your son on this very table’ part.   
“Ah, good. Don’t know what we’d do with you.” Hades gave you a genuine smile as he walked back to the door.   
“Oh, and Chameleon.” He called back, turning in the doorway with a smirk on his lips that you didn’t trust. “Make sure she takes all her clothes with her. Can have the others thinkin’ ive gone soft on ya.” As he spoke, he nodded to an area under the desk before leaving.   
You and Chameleon glanced down and you could have fainted.   
There, in plain view, was your pink panties.   
Chameleon darted down to pick them up and as he straightened up, you could see the confusion on his face.   
“I think, hes okay with it.” You offered him, trying to calm him down.   
You could see he was still tense, but as he looked up at you, all that worry seemed to fade away.   
There was no way Hades didn’t know what just happened, and yet he seemed okay with it. He had made it clear he didn’t want the rest of the clan to know but that would change over time.   
A part of you thought he was looking to the future of the clan, where Chameleon would take over by you by his side. Then again, maybe he hoped Chameleon wouldn’t be such a pain now.   
You smiled as Chameleon wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a tight hug. You could hear his heart beating hard in his rib cage, and you weren’t sure if it was because of the sex or because of Hades.   
“Do you want to come back to mine tonight? Since your door doesn’t lock?” You giggled, pulling away. Chameleon nodded as he pulled back, allowing you to jump down and pull your panties on.  
You looked back to him, wondering how he was taking everything in.   
Chameleon was staring down at you with pure adoration in his eyes. You smiled and went up on your tip toes to press a kiss to his lips before taking his hand and pulling him towards the door.   
Chameleon followed without question and he knew he would never have to worry about you again. Although he probably still would because he cared deeply for you. In fact, it was more than that. He loved you. He loved you more than anything else in this world and vowed to be at your beckon call whenever you needed him.   
And now he knew his father was not a threat, a massive burden and fear had been lifted from his chest. But there was still one more task he would have to endure after his family found out.   
He would have to tell Jupiter and your clan.   
The angry faces of Lizard, Pluto, Cyst, Jupiter, Big brain and even Ruby flashed in front of his eyes. But that fear was quickly forgotten when you turned around smiled at him before retrieving a quick kiss just before you both left the room.   
It was the that Chameleon knew he would never let anything push you away from him. Including himself.


	3. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Hills Have Eyes   
> Character: Chameleon   
> Relationship: Chameleon/reader   
> Request: A continuation of 'the hills' please. chameleon/reader request where the reader is in something sexy and teases chameleon all day and he gets an boner and all sexually frustrated and he say stuff like "mine" and "want" like how he did in the flim and leads to rough sex at the end.

Your hips sways as you walked through the narrow tunnels of the hills. For the most part, a lot of the family were not here. Hades had went to see Jupiter about some supplies and had taken his sons with him. Apart from Chameleon.   
You were only here to grab a few things for trade from the last batch of people who had been misfortunate enough to stumble through this area. They were actually meant for Jupiter’s clan, but after one had died at the hands of Lizard, they had managed to run to the hills where Hades clan waited.   
To this day, no one except Hades and Ruby knew about you and the oldest born.   
So moments like this were few and far between.   
You had been wearing a long cardigan that covered most of your body and the clothes beneath it. But now you were sure no disapproving eyes would see you, you took it off.   
Underneath was a short, black skirt that bounced a little too high when you stayed your hips while walking. A see through lace top with only a blackened panel to hid your breasts covered your top half and hugged your body beautifully.   
All this coupled with a pair of killer heels and red lips made the look come together perfectly.   
Chameleon hadn’t seen you for the best part of a week, which was desperately long for him. But with everything that went wrong with the last kill, and a small tiff between Hades and Jupiter meant it was hard to see each other.   
You walked into the small room you had been walking to. It was mainly used by Hansel to store all the knickknacks he collected from the people.   
He had a special corner where he put things he things you might like or that he knows you can see or trade. You liked that he thought of you. But you knew he had a secret box under his bed which was only stuff for Ruby. The two of them got on so well and they really relied on each other for support. You were glad. Before, you had always worried that one of them might try and turn against the family to help the victims, but now that they were able to speak with someone who shared their views but was loyal to their family, you had no doubt in either of them.   
You leaned over the table, your eyes dancing over the new jewellery there as you tried to ascertain what was worth something when you heard the very very faint sound of footsteps behind you, just outside the door. A smirk played on your lips.   
Bending down a little, you stuck your ass out, knowing full well your skirt was now ridding up to show you panties.   
You heard a sharp intake of breath and you glanced over your shoulder to see Chameleon standing the door way, staring at you. His mouth was open and his eyes looked glazed over.   
“Hi, sweetie.” You giggle straightening up and turning to him.   
Your voice sent a jolt through his body and he looked up at you, meeting your eyes for the first time in a week.   
For a moment, the two of you just stared at each other.   
You had been so focused on teasing him and making him want you, that you forgot how much you wanted and needed him.   
Chameleons self restraint broke and he darted for you, lifting you up and pressing you against the nearest wall. Before you could even process what was going on, his lips had claimed yours in a needy and desperate kiss, one which you were more than happy to return. Your legs hooked around his torso to keep yourself steady, not that it was needed. Chameleon had a death grip on you.   
Your cardigan, which had been hooked over your arm, was now lying on the floor in the middle of the room, long forgotten.   
“mine.” Chameleon growled against your lips as he grasped at your body with a desperate need that you couldn’t deny was such a turn on.   
“Baby.” You moaned against his lips as you felt him pressing himself flat against you, his growing erection strained against his trousers and was now pressed against your core.   
Normally, this was it. He would take you here and now, not caring about anything else. But that wasn’t what you wanted.  
‘damn’ you thought, and you squeezed your eyes shut as self hate spread through your body.   
Unhooking your legs from his torso, you managed to push him back slightly and he placed you on the ground.   
You saw his eyes flash with worry, as if he might had hurt you.   
“Its nice to see you, too.” You giggle, rubbing his forearms which were still on your waist.   
You managed to move past him and back to the table, using it to keep your legs from buckling under you.   
Your skirt had ridden up to sit on your hips so you pulled it down, ever so slightly before clearing your throat.   
“Do you think this is worth anything?” You asked, holding up a necklace with a golden pendent on it.   
Chameleon came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, ignoring your question as his lips attached themselves to your neck. You gasped slightly, placing both your hands on the table to stop yourself from falling.   
Your head lolled to the side, allowing him better access to your skin as you bit your lower lip.   
“You’ve missed me.” You giggled, pressing yourself back against him.   
“Too long.” He purrs against your skins.   
You loved this.   
He worshiped his body whenever and where ever he could.   
“I have to find stuff to trade, Chameleon.” You smirked, allowing your eyes to fall closed once again and enjoy his touch.   
“Can wait.” He mumbled, his hands rest on your hips.   
“Its been 7 days, Chameleon. You can wait one day more.” You smirked, looking over your shoulder at him. He pulls back.   
“why? You’re here.” He pulls you flush against him again.   
“But your family will be back soon.” You slip out of his grip once again, this time towards the door, only stopping to grab your cardigan.   
You barely left the room when Chameleon ran to catch up with you, letting out a desperate whining noise under his breath.   
God, it hurt so much to turn him down. But today you wanted more. You wanted to tease him like hes never been teased before.   
“[y/n].” He grabbed your hands and pinned you against the wall again, your hands above your head. “Please.” He mumbled, staring down at you like you held his universe in your palm and were threatening to crush it.   
You opened your mouth, almost about to cave when you heard a booming laugh coming from down the hallway.   
Chameleon darted back from you as you pulled on your cardigan just in time as Hades, Stabber, Lizard and Pluto turned the corner, laughing at something.   
you sent Chameleon a quick wink before they all saw you.   
“[y/n]!” Hades voice boomed through the hallway. “We eat with your family tonight!” He announced, meaning that the Jupiter and Hades clan was going to dine together, something that only happened every now and then.   
\--------------------time skip ----------------------  
Chameleon had spent the whole day trailing behind you. Every moment he had, he would try and pull you to the side to persuade you to drop your panties.   
You doubted he ever lost his erection, at least when he was around you.   
You felt his fingers brush against the skin of your arm as he gently rubbed the area.   
Looking up from your work to see Chameleon was staring at you. He was sitting on the floor next to you, hunched over.  
After diner, you had went back with Hades and his clan to sort through the jewellery and Chameleon had been tasked with walking you home since it was after dark.   
“Oh baby.” You giggle as you turned to him, knowing how much he loved it when you called him things like that.   
“Why?” he suddenly asks, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.   
“Because its fun.” You giggle, turning and crawling to him. “Because I enjoy seeing what I do to you. Because its been so long. Because I want to tease you.” You straddle his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands hesitated before resting on your waist.   
“Because I want to see how long you’ll last before the lust drives you insane.” You purr in your ear before taking his earlobe in between your teeth and suck ever so slightly.   
“Need.” He moans, his hips buckling up to meet yours, showing you that he was hard again.   
The poor thing had spent the whole day trailing behind you, almost begging you to run behind any rock or boulder.   
“You need me?” You giggled, kissing down his jaw and back up, feeling him tense.   
“Yes.” He whispers, his head, falling back slightly as he indulges himself in your touch.   
“Now?” You pull back, looking up at him as you slowly move closer to his lips. “Or can you wait until we get back to mine? And you can have me all night.” You whisper, your breath fanning over his lips as he struggles with his self control.   
You could see him thinking.   
You would have to go home tonight, because Jupiter had said you needed to be up early in the morning to help him with something so you couldn’t stay the night. If you and him had sex right now, it would have to be quick and quiet since the room was right next to Stabbers and Chameleons family had a nasty habit of just storming into Chameleons room whenever they needed him.   
But if he took you back to yours, he could stay with you till the sun comes up then sneak back. Hades wouldn’t care, and he could take you in your bed, which was a million times nicer than him own.   
Chameleon let out a light growl before grabbing you and pulling you close into a sweet kiss.   
You thought he had decided to take you now, but then he pulled back and moved you off his lap, placing you right beside him.   
He started to sift through the jewellery, trying to help and make it as quick as you could.   
But you couldn’t.   
You grabbed your bag and threw the jewellery in, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to his feet, pulling him to the door.   
The way home took longer than normal, because Chameleon would push you up against rock and kiss you deeply, only stopping when he thought it was going to far.   
your own self control was dwindling into nothing and you knew you couldn’t last much longer. Not if he kept kissing you like that.   
And the murmurs were killing you.   
“Want.”  
“Need.”  
“beautiful.”   
and so many more.   
His words were short and sweet but sent a wave of lust through your body.   
You dragged him into your house through the back door and straight to the bedroom.   
Once the door was closed, that was the end of it.   
No more teasing.   
no more denial.   
No more longing or lust.   
You and Chameleon collided with each other, each as desperate as the other and you wrapped your arms around each other. Your lips crashed together in a desperate kiss.   
Your cardigan was tossed to the side, allowing chameleons hands to run up and down your sides before grabbing your top and pulling it over your head. Once thrown with the cardigan, you reached behind and unclipped your bra, allowing it to fall down your arms to the floor. You then wigged out the skirt and your panties at the same time before turning back to your lover.   
Chameleon froze as he stared at you for a moment before dropping to his knees in front of you.   
You giggled, since it didn’t do much to his height in comparison to you.   
His head was now level with your breasts and he used this.   
His lips kissed up the valley of your breasts then moved to give attention to one while the other was caressed by his hand. One of your hands rested on the back of his head, holding him against your body while the other moved his hand from your breast down to your core. He growled against your skin when he felt how hot and wet you were, instantly able to push one of his fingers inside with his thumb rubbed small circles around your clit. Your knees nearly have way as another jolt of pleasure rushed your body and you couldn’t control the soft moan that left your lips.   
another finger slipped into you with ease and then a third, thrusting into you.   
“I-i-I cant stand anymore.” You moaned, your head falling back as your legs shake.   
“that good?” Chameleon smirked as he looked up at you, taking your words to mean something else.  
“Yes, but not like that.” You gasped, your legs buckling a little and he understood. His fingers left you and he stood up, allowing you to breath slightly.   
But the second he was stood tall, you moved to undo his trousers. You could easily see his budge and how it strained against his trousers. When your fingers brushed against his member, he let out a long, low growl. He must be sensitive from the lack of affection for a week and the incessant teasing.   
you felt a little guilty as you allowed his trousers to fall to the ground along with his underwear.   
You smirked, remembering how weak your legs were, so you kneeled in front of him, looking up at him as you took his length in your hand, stroking it ever so softly.   
Chameleon let out a low growl as his hips buckled into your touch, his mouth hanging open.   
You leaned forward, kissing the head and sealed your lips around his cock. Painfully slowly, you took a little more and more in your mouth, keeping the speed executional slow.   
You knew Chameleon wanted to grab the back of your head and fuck your mouth hard and fast, but he didn’t. He showed restrain and allowed you to continue torturing him.   
‘Need’  
‘want’   
the words came flooding back to you from before. He would rather be tortured by your like this than do anything you didn’t want to. He was strong. He could easily throw you over his shoulder and have his way with you, something he had done before and you had liked it. But today, you had made it clear you didn’t want to do anything apart from teasing, and he didn’t.   
Suddenly, the game was forgotten.   
You wanted him. You needed him.   
You pulled back from his cock and raised up, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.   
“please, please, please.” You mumbled between kisses to his neck and then his mouth. “I want you, I want you so much. I need you. I need you to fuck me hard.”   
Your words broke him.   
Chameleon lifted you and basically threw you onto your bed and before you could react, he was between your legs and pressing the tip against your opening.   
He slid into your so easily, it felt perfect.   
you moaned and your head fell back into your pillow, your eyes rolling into the back of your head.   
“baby.” You moaned, locking your arms around his neck and scratching your nails over his skin, something that drove him crazy.   
“You’re. Amazing.” Chameleon moaned, thrusting his hips forward and making you cry out in pleasure.   
You tried to reply with a compliment, but you couldn’t talk.   
“harder. Harder please.” You moaned, moving your hips to try meet his.   
After a couple of soft thrusts, Chameleon gave into your request and started to hammer into you at a relentless speed.   
“f-f-f-fuck.” You moaned, your eyes meeting his in a moment of lust.   
You didn’t realise how desperate you had been for this. How many times a night didn’t you picture him above you like this, fucking you hard enough to break the bed without a care in the world other than each others pleasure.   
You didn’t know. You had spent the last 7 days fantasising about him and only him as you always had. You didn’t know you could be so addicted so someone like you were to him.   
Addicted. That described this perfectly.   
Chameleon was addicted to you. He wanted and needed you without a care for anything else. He had never looked at any of the woman who came through the hills and never left. Ever since he was a child, you were his deepest and darkest desire. When you became his, his addiction only got worse. He went from being okay with fucking and leaving to wanted nothing more than to sleep beside you. It didn’t even have to be sexual for his addiction to take over. It could be simple things that he had seen couples do when they passed through. He would reach for your hand and you would happily hold it while walking. He would offer you small gifts and flowers which you would be so happy about that he would run to get you more.   
Even when sleeping beside each other at night, he held you tight against him.   
And you weren’t much better than him. You had snuck away to see him, had risked being caught just to steal a kiss from him. You told him everything and he did the same.   
And even as he fucked you into the bed, he thought of how beautiful you were.   
You tried to keep your voice down, but failed. Normally, you could succeed but it was too much now.   
You wrapped your legs around his torso, allowing him a better angle to fuck you in. As he went deeper and harder, you felt the coil in your lower stomach tighten scientifically.   
you didn’t think you were that close, but suddenly, you felt like you were about to orgasm and you knew there was nothing that could stop you.   
“im-im- im gonna-“ You panted out but Chameleons lips claimed yours, understand you without needing you to finish.   
In 3 more thrusts, you felt your body tense then the pleasure claimed you, washing over your body. You shook underneath him, unable to control yourself as you moaned his name. but he didn’t relent. In fact, he only went faster. Your walls clenched around him again and again before he could take no more and came deep inside you. his whole body hunched over yours, shaking as he growled and groaned your name.   
Panting replaced the moans in the room as you both tried to catch your breaths but failing.   
You smiled as you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. You felt him smiled and then he pulled out of you. You let out a whimper at the sudden empty feeling but you didn’t notice how Chameleon smiled as you did, loving it when you did that.   
He moved to lie beside you, wrapping his arms easily around you and pulling you close.   
You rested your head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat slow down gradually.   
“Love. You.” Chameleon mumbled, his hand absentmindedly playing with your heard.   
“I love you too.” You giggled, looking up and smiling at him. “I don’t think we should ever be apart for that long again. It might be detrimental to our health.”   
Chameleon chuckled and he held you close, not caring who walked through the door.   
You were his addiction.


End file.
